


Intellectual Tranquility

by BlackSugerBlueCoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow romance ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSugerBlueCoffee/pseuds/BlackSugerBlueCoffee
Summary: It's a story mainly about finding and discovering sexuality. Mostly.It's mainly about those questions that was bugging me personally. I thought these quotes might be in some of yours head as well .It'll be a slow build up story but not really. We will see.





	Intellectual Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> So for me at least sexuality is a complicated thing. I have so much questions about it. I'm a young adult not a teenager but I still found it complicated. 
> 
> I was trying to think and answer those questions by thinking logically (at I think it's logical). And thus I thought it might be a good thing to share these things by writing. And what better character out there to deliver my thoughts other than our intelligent kitty.

"What is the definition of Soulmate?? Does it have to be a person you like romantically?? A platonic relationship can not be counted as one. And if having a platonic soulmate counts as a relationship, would it be counted as cheating if you date someone romanticlly at the same time ?? "

Kenma doesn't lift his eyes from his game, just sighs.  
" What now kuroo. How did this question get into your head out of nowhere?"

" I don't think random thoughts ask permission before they get into your head kitten. I'm just curious."

"Don't you think you got things mixed up kuroo?"

"How? Explain please "

"Sigh..... Where do I even start? "

"Start from the start ". Kuroo made it sound like 'Duh'. And Kenma rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah that helps. Thanks genius "  
"Oh please kitten. Give me the definition of soulmate first".

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like Wikipedia or something?".

"Better than Wikipedia. You are a person who can see through other people so easily, read their mind like morning newspaper, notice every emotion that is radiating from a person. You stay quiet but read through people's emotion. I know people think you don't give a single amount shit of about your surroundings, when you are exactly the opposite it. You are far more alert than anyone about your surroundings. You-"

"Kuroo, no one asked for my character's description. Your thoughts are so out of the line I think your train has already crushed into pieces". 

Kenma stated, kinda confused about kuroo's mood. Thinking hard what's gotten into him all of a sudden. 

Kuroo who always acts like a grown ass adult. Even back when they were teenagers he'd still act like the dad of their volleyball team. And would always treat his underclassmen as if they were his grandchildren. 

As chessy as he looks and  
sounds sometime, those who knows Kuroo closely know that how clever this asshole is. From the surface it looks like Kuroo and Kenma are polar opposite. People always wonder how on earth they even tolerate each other let alone be best friends. Well that statement of them being polar opposite might be correct to a certain level but the thing that makes them same is that both of them has a complicated mindset. And that's the tie which holding their bold relationship. 

Kuroo frowned a little bit. 

"Kenma whatever I'm telling you about yourself, is relevant and true, even you know that"

"How is that relevant? You asked me questions about soulmate and and then started rambling about what kind of a person I am".

"I only started because you asked me why you should be the one who can answer my question. I'm only trying to say that you are really observant that's why you may be able to answer my question". Kuroo stated, pouting. 

Kenma sighed again. 

"Ask one by one question please."

 

"What is a soulmate?? Are they someone you have to love romantically?? "

"Hmmm...... first thing first I think the NAME "Soulmate" gives its definition itself. It's as the name implies, they are your soul's mate. Human body is disposable but not the soul you know. Can a soul ever die?? I think not. Our soul is immortal. And soulmates become our immortal soul's partner. They are really valuable. I think you can say they are more valuable than any other friends. Even more so than a romantic-mate."

 

"Hmm.... And speaking of romantic -mate, so are you implying that your romantic mate can't be your soulmate?? It's has to be a platonic relationship?? "

"Well I didn't say that. Why not? they can be both at the same time. What I'm trying to say is it's not mandatory to have a romantic relationship with your soulmate but you can have romantic relation if you guys want. "

"And what about cheating? Will it count as cheating if I have a romantic relation with a person beside having a platonic Soulmate?"

"Kuroo, I think it totally depends on the individual scenario. Like many people don't count the platonic relation as a "relation". They count their platonic soulmate like any other friends. They don't have any commitments towards this relation, in this case, having a romantic relationship besids your soulmate, is not wrong I think.  
But you know there are many people who are Asexual. You can't expect everyone to be interested in a sexual /romantic relation. If you have a committed relationship with this kind of people who also happen to be your soulmate then I think you can not have any other relation besides that one. This will count as cheating I guess.  
If I have to sum it up then in short any sort of committed relationship is counted as a proper relation and you can not drag your ass to anyone else other than that one person otherwise it will count as cheating."

Kuroo was silent for a moment. Either was processing all the information or thinking some other questions or both. 

"Hey" Kuroo said after some silent moments. 

"What? " 

"For once I know there's a difference between asexual and aromatic person. Like if you have a relationship with a asexual person you simply can not have any kind of physical contact with that person. On the other hand aromantic people are total opposite."

"What are you getting at Kuroo? "

"What are you? Aromantic or asexual?"

This question was totally out of the blue and caught Kenma off-guard. People generally ask if you are Gay or Straight. And here his friend is asking him if he's aromatic or asexual. What makes him think that Kenma has to be between this two categories?

Kenma again sighed for the who knows what times and started talking. 

"Kuroo what makes you think that I'm bound to be in those two category? "

"I kinda feel like it? "

"Nonsense."

"Okay then answer me whatever you are? "

"Is it a demand?"

"What, no. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who makes terrible puns?"

"I wasn't trying to make a pun. I just quoted a saying."

"Whatever. Just tell me, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind saying, kuroo. But what I don't understand is that why are you asking this now ?? We have been friends for how long again ?16 years? After all this time you're asking me now.

Well whatever. And about that I'm not exactly sure what I'm. "

 

"What do you mean?? "

"Exactly what I said. I'm not totally certain about my sexual orientation. I might be asexual or extremely Demi-sexsual. And for once I know that I'm not the most romance person in the world. So there's that. 

What I'm trying to say is even though I'm 24 years old I didn't do much experimental activities to find out who I'm."

"Wanna find out now?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, please let me know what you think about the fic as well as what you think about the questions that was asked by Kuroo. See you in next chapter hopefully.


End file.
